


Genderswapped

by TwoCatsTailoring



Series: 30 Days of OTP Challenge [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring





	Genderswapped

“There are many different levels of wrong in this world,” Fran stated flatly as she adjusted her hips and nearly lost her balance. “But this one must be the work of supreme evil.”

Balthier's eyes were wide as he ran his hands over his newly acquired curves. It appeared that he was, for once in his life, completely speechless. Fran made a mental note of this occasion before tching angrily.

“As if the center of gravity was not enough inconvenience, these excess parts are nothing more than dangling devices of torture.”

Balthier still had no words but had realized that he was now in possession of his second favorite set of torture devices. The sound that escaped his lips at this realization was so high pitched that only the small woodland creatures and Fran heard it.

Fran shot him a flithy look and demanded, “What manner of trap was that you stepped on?”

Balthier found his voice, but his answer of, “Who cares! I can go home and never have to leave again,” earned him a solid slap from Fran.

He came to his senses then and managed to focus on the problem at hand. Namely an incredibly angry Viera trapped in a very unfeminine body. “I'm sure it will wear off eventually. Maybe you should concentrate on something else until it does.”

Fran tried to think of something, anything to take her mind off of this horrible predicament, but two things worked against her. The first was her own regret at having removed Libra. The second was not so much working against her as he was _rubbing_ against her.


End file.
